


New Roommate

by unabashedcandymaker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unabashedcandymaker/pseuds/unabashedcandymaker
Summary: This is a college AU where you meet Bucky by accident, but he takes a shine to you.





	New Roommate

It was after 2 am when you stumbled into your dorm room. You had been out at the local library until late and then after they closed, you’d walked to the nearest coffee shop to finish your research paper since the internet on the university was unreliable. It was dark and you were about to pass out from exhaustion as you dropped your backpack onto the floor and stripped out of most of your clothes, not bothering with pajamas.

 

You pulled back your covers and climbed in without turning on the lights. It took you only about thirty seconds before you realized you had crawled into the wrong bed as you felt a warm body already curled up under the blankets. You apologized weakly to your roommate as you rolled out of bed and climbed into the other bed.

 

It took you longer than normally necessary for you to realize something was off. These didn’t feel like your sheets and this pillow was not as soft as you remembered yours being. It wasn’t until you vaguely remembered your roommate had plans to be out of the room that you finally realized something was wrong. If she had said she wouldn’t be home tonight, then who was in her bed. 

 

You jumped from the bed, no longer exhausted as you ran for the light switch and flooded the room with fluorescent light. Sitting up in the other bed was a tall, brunette with shaggy hair, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he looked over to you.

 

“Who the hell are you?” you demanded, putting both your hands on your hips as you waited for his answer. It infuriated you that instead of answering, he actually chuckled. “You think this is funny? What do you think you’re doing, breaking into my dorm room? How did you even get in here? I’m calling the RA.” You stomped over to your bag to dig out your cell phone.

 

You had just started typing in the number on your screen when you took a closer look around the room. There were band posters on the walls you didn’t recognize. The sheets on the beds weren’t familiar to you either. Upon further inspection you had realized your mistake.

 

“Oh my God.” You declared as you dropped your phone to the ground. “This isn’t my room, is it?”

 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, but no, it’s not.” He answered in a deep, thick voice that sent a chill down your spine. “I also hate to tell you this, but you’re still naked, too.” He gestured towards your exposed body save for your bra and panties.

 

“Well for fucks sake.” You grumbled, flushing deep red all over as you fumbled to pull your pants up your legs and fight to get your extremities through the correct holes in your shirt.

 

The stranger in the bed jumped up and when you tensed, he stopped and held up both hands in a peaceful gesture. “I was just going to help you get untangled. Is that ok?” There was that voice again, sweet as chocolate and smooth as caramel. 

 

You nodded your head and held both your arms above your head as he walked around to your back and in a couple seconds he had the material falling down your torso. Standing this close you were able to smell him, clean and fresh and masculine. You inhaled deeply and blushed red when you found yourself leaning back towards him. You prayed that he didn’t notice.

 

“I’m so sorry.” You apologized softly as you picked up your backpack, only realizing you’d forgotten to zip it back up after all the contents went flying across the floor. “This is not happening.” You’d said under your breath as you fell to your knees, scurrying to pick up all the loose papers and books scattered over the cold tile floor. “First I barged into the cute guys room, then climb into his be, and now he’s going to think I’m a total clutz on top of being incredibly crazy.

 

He was fighting laughter as he knelt beside you, helping you gather all your belongings and throwing them into your backpack. You just realized that last bit, you had thought you thought in your head had actually come out of your mouth, and not only that, loud enough for him to hear. As soon as everything was haphazardly thrown into your bag, you grabbed your shoes and flew out the door as quickly as possible. It wasn’t until you reached the elevator that you heard someone approaching you.

 

You quickly turned and saw the handsome stranger jogging towards you, only wearing his shorts he had been sleeping in and untied shoes. He smiled as he caught up to you and smiled brightly. He hunched over, both his hands falling to his knees as he huffed, trying to catch his breath. “You are fast.” He laughed.

 

“Listen guy, I’m really sorry. I was exhausted and I hadn’t realized I’d gotten off on the wrong floor. It’s been a long day and I have to wake up early to finish writing my research paper so I beg you, please, if you’re upset and you want to hash it out, I’ll give you my number and you can call me tomorrow to hash this out. But I desperately need to sleep.” You turned back to the shiny doors and looked to the numbers on top indicating what floor it was at, praying under your breath it would hurry.

 

The elevator dinged upon arrival and you stepped into it, surprised when he followed in after, an amused smile on his face.

 

“Well, I will take your number if you are offering, but I’m not upset and there’s nothing to hash out. It’s not every night I have a beautiful girl breaking into my room to crawl into bed with me.” He said with a smirk as he looked down at you, letting you have your first real look into his beautiful steely blue eyes framed with dark lashes. His beauty nearly took your breath away and you struggled to come up with a response.

 

He seemed aware of the affect he was having on you as he moved just a little closer towards you, letting his smell wash over you again. He continued to smile as you stood there, open mouthed, unable to speak until you took a step back and shake your head a bit.

 

“Well, I-I’m sorry.” You stammered, barely above a whisper as you willed yourself to look away from his beautiful face, but failed until you glimpsed at the hard planes of his chest and biceps. 

 

“I think you can apologize by taking me out to dinner sometime.” He said as he leant sideways against the wall, that cocky grin spread over his face still, attracting your eyes back up to his face.

 

“Is that right?” you asked, smiling back as you finally were able to turn away and stare at the wall in front of you. You pushed the button to your floor and felt the drop in your stomach as it took off.

 

“I think it seems only fair that you let me get to know you before you throw yourself at me again.” He said, so incredibly self-assured.

 

You laughed, feeling incredibly at ease with him. “I may regret this tomorrow, but what the hell. Here’s my number.” You pulled a pen out of the side of your backpack and took his hand, holding it in yours as you wrote your number on his palm. His skin felt hot and soft against yours. Your heart skipped a beat. “Call me tomorrow. Please don’t make me regret this.”

 

He studied the number on his hand as the doors opened and you stepped out. You looked questioningly at him when he followed you out.

 

“It’s only right that I walk you to your door after I woke up in bed with you.” He answered your silent question. “I am a gentleman after all.”

 

You blushed fiercely as you stopped in front of your door. He looked down into your eyes one last time before he dipped his head in your direction, bowing slightly. He waited until you were inside your room before he started walking back to the elevator.

 

After only a couple steps, he turned back to you. “If this number is fake, I’ll still be able to find you. I know where you live now.” You both laughed as you closed your door. Your back hit the cool surface, your heart hammering out of your chest. Never before could you have imagined that crawling into a stranger’s bed would have been the best thing to happen to you. Next time you see him though, it might be a good idea to find out his name.


End file.
